power_rangers_redversefandomcom-20200215-history
Arsenal (Mighty Morphin')
Below is a list of the weaponry, tools and gadgets used by both of the Mighty Morphin' Power Ranger teams. Suits Strengthening Suits The powered suits worn by both Mighty Morphin' Power Ranger teams after activating the Dino Buckle Morpher. The helmets are patterned after the Ranger's respective Dinozord, while the boots, gloves and chest have a diamond pattern. The helmets are made of Zyu Metal, a rare metal found deep within Eltar's crust, while the rest of the suits are made of Zyu Fiber, which is obtained by fiberizing Zyu Metal. The protective suits are completely bullet-proof, cannot be penetrated by impalement or sharp objects, and can keep the user at a normal body temperature at extremes of 2,500°F of high heat or minus -300°F of cold temperatures. When in action, the Strengthening Suits constantly pump Chikar, a chemical that causes a human's abilities to improve, into the Rangers' bloodstreams, enabling them to perform at the absolute peak of a human's physical capabilities, performing seemingly impossible backflips, somersaults, flips and leaps. It also enhances their strength to the point of which they can punch a enemy several feet into the air, break steel and weak rock with their bare hands, and easily kick down doors, even if said door has a barricade. They also enhance a user's combat skills, as demonstrated by how Billy Cranston, who previously had little martial skill or combat experience, is able to fight as well as Jason Lee Scott, who is a black belt at karate, in a battle. The suits enhance other aspects of a user as well as combat skills. What is enhanced is listed below: * Superhuman Speed: '''As demonstrated in Happy Birthday Zack, while morphed Zack Taylor was able to outrun a police vehicle travelling at 60 MPH and did not seem fatigued afterwards, although whether or not the suits eliminate build-up of lactic acid is unknown. * '''Enhanced Intelligence: '''While the suits do not increase a human's intelligence to a superhuman degree, it can make a user more intelligent and rational, enabling them to perform feats of mind comparable to computers, remember vast amounts of knowledge flawlessly, perform complex calculations, solve difficult puzzles under high stress, access a near limitless amount of ideas and craft many different kinds of items to sheer perfection. An example of this is that Dan, a immature idiot unmorphed, was able to solve a newspaper problem with ease when morphed when he was brought into the future. * '''Underwater Survival: '''When the user goes underwater while morphed, the suits automatically provide a source of oxygen for them to survive underwater for up to 10 minutes. Dragon Suit The suit worn by the Green Mighty Morphin' Rangers, it is similar to the other Strengthening Suits with a few differences. The gloves and boots have golden rings around them and there is a red stone fitted on the helmet that is said to be made by the same material as the Power Crystals. The suit also enhances the user's strength even more than the Strengthening Suits do, to the point of which the user can pick up a tank and throw it several metres. Multi-Use Devices Power Crystals The '''Power Crystals '''are cone-shaped crystals with the emblem of their respective Dinozord at the base, generated by the Power Coins and the essence of the Morphing Grid with their function being to grant the Dinozords immense power. There are six Power Crystals, one for each Ranger. Although the Dinozords can be summoned by the Rangers without them, the Power Crystals are needed to form the Megazord and other combinations. When the Rangers enter their Dinozord's cockpit, they insert the Power Crystal into a slot in the control panel, which causes the rest of the controls to appear. While using the Megazord, the Red Ranger's Power Crystal is placed in a small slot and used as a joystick, whereas the others insert their Power Crystals into controls similar to their individual Dinozords'. Sidearms Blade Blasters The primary sidearm of the Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers (minus the Green Rangers, who instead use their lightning attacks as a substitute), the Blade Blasters are small red sticks that can transform into short swords or laser guns. Despite the weapons packing a punch, they have only destroyed one monster by themselves. They are typically used as sidearms or to destroy Putty Patrollers. Thunder Slingers These slingshot-like weapons were developed on Edenoi and taken to Earth by Zordon and hidden with Titanus in the Land of Despair for the day they would be needed. This day came when Rita created the Dokita Golem, and the Rangers found themselves outmatched by the monster's immense strength, forcing Geki and Burai to travel to the Land of Despair to find a weapon that could defeat him. After working together to get past Titanus, Geki managed to seize the chest the Zord was guarding, which contained the Thunder Slingers, which were taken back to the Command Centre and used from then on. The Thunder Slingers are fired by pulling back the rear trigger and releasing it, firing a blast from the top aperture that can damage monsters and incinerate Super Putties in one shot. Thunder Blasters By combining their Blade Blasters with the Thunder Slingers, the Rangers form the '''Thunder Blasters, which possess incredible firepower that can obliterate normal sized Monsters and even damage enlarged Monsters. Power Weapons When it became apparent that the weapons made by the blacksmiths of the Ranger's villages were insufficient to defeat Rita's monsters, Goushi remembered a legend of five legendary weapons that were said to have emerged from the slain body of a five headed dragon. After a long and dangerous hunt for these weapons, the Rangers eventually found the ancient castle they were hidden in, only to find that these weapons were broken, worn-down and unusable. As the other Rangers left in despair, Geki refused to leave and drew the weapons from the stone they were imbedded in, stating that the weapon is only the focus and the power to fight Rita is within them. Goushi, Dan, Boi and Mei reluctantly agreed and took a weapon each. However, when they touched the junk weapons with renewed courage, the weapons transformed into their true forms, and Geki vowed that the Legendary Weapons would be their trusted allies from that day forward. The Power Weapons were later inherited by the second team when they acquired their powers - unlike their predecessors, they did not need to acquire them beforehand. Dragon Blade The Dragon Blade '''is the Power Weapon of the Red Mighty Morphin' Rangers. A red and silver sword with a black handle, red markings down the blade and two blue gems and the emblem of the Tyrannosaurus on the guard, it forms the targeting sight of the Howling Cannon. It can deliver a devastating slash of energy when the Red Ranger runs two of his fingers on his sword and swings it at his opponent. Unlike the other Power Weapons, rather than transforming into another weapon as its secondary function, it instead transforms into the '''Tyranno Battilizer Morpher, a secondary morpher used to activate the Red Ranger's battilizer. Zordon at one point stated that it is the key to all the Power Weapons' powers. Auto-Attack Axe The Auto-Attack Axe '''is the Power Weapon of the Black Mighty Morphin' Rangers. A black and yellow axe with a silver pommel and the emblem of the Mastodon on the face, the base of the axe can be slid downward towards the base, converting into it into the '''Cosmic Cannon, which forms the handle and central barrel of the Howling Cannon. The Cosmic Cannon can fire laser blasts more powerful than the Blade Blasters' fire, and the Auto-Attack Axe can be charged up for powerful lightning attacks. Lunar Lance The Lunar Lance '''is the Power Weapon of the Blue Mighty Morphin' Rangers. A blue and silver double-bladed spear with blue markings on the blades and the emblem of the Triceratops on the sides of the blades, it is close to the Blue Ranger in height itself and can split into a pair of trident-like sai blades known as the '''Mighty Maces, which form the outer barrels of the Howling Cannon. The Mighty Maces can fire electricity and the Lunar Lance can be used as a powerful polearm. Dino Daggers The Dino Daggers are the Power Weapon of the Yellow Mighty Morphin' Rangers. A pair of yellow and silver daggers with black rings down the handles, grey writing on the blades and the emblem of the Sabre-Toothed Tiger on the faces, they form the inner barrels of the Howling Cannon. When held together, they can become a yellow bazooka known as the Beta Bazooka, which can fire barrier-busting energy blasts. The Dino Daggers themselves can be used as throwing knives and charged up for a double slash of energy. Battle Bow The Battle Bow '''is the Power Weapon of the Pink Mighty Morphin' Rangers. A pink and white bow with spikes for staves, it forms the cross bar of the Howling Cannon. It has the ability to summon a unlimited supply of arrows that appear to be explosive on impact, as demonstrated in how Putty Patrollers seem to explode when shot. The bow is also capable of transforming into a pink harp known as the '''Morphin' Mesmeriser, which can distract and misguide enemies with its music. Thunder Strike "Thunder Strike!" When the time comes to finish off a monster, the Rangers can perform the Thunder Strike technique, in which they transport themselves and their opponent to the Mighty Morphin' Dimension, a pocket dimension where the Rangers have all the power and the monster is doomed. The Pink Ranger will take out a special arrow, place it in her bow and fire it at the Black Ranger's Cosmic Cannon, which will charge it with energy. The Black Ranger then fires at the Blue Ranger's Lunar Lance, charging it with even more energy, and the Blue Ranger will place his Lunar Lance on the Yellow Ranger's Dino Daggers, which charges them with even more energy. The Yellow Ranger will then place his/her Dino Daggers in the air and fire a jolt of electricity, which will be caught by the Red Ranger's Dragon Blade and cause the blade to become electrified. The Red Ranger then finishes the Thunder Strike by charging at and slashing the monster several times in a way similar to Final Fantasy VII ''character Cloud's Omnislash. Howling Cannon ''"Howling Cannon, the power of five in one! Howling Cannon, FIRE!" If not even the Thunder Strike can defeat a monster, the Rangers call upon the power of the Howling Cannon, a powerful five-barrelled crossbow-like weapon that is formed by the combination of the Power Weapons. The Howling Cannon is formed by placing the Battle Bow horizontally within the locking mechanism of the Auto-Attack Axe in Cosmic Cannon mode, with the Dino Daggers and Lunar Lance in Mighty Maces form connected to the length of the Bow, with their handles facing forward, acting as additional barrels to the cannon. The Dragon Blade, the key to the Blaster, is then locked in on top of the cannon, similar to where an arrow would be placed in a crossbow. With a shout of "Howling Cannon, the power of five in one! Howling Cannon, fire!", the Howling Cannon shoots five differently coloured laser beams that incinerate the target. There also exist two alternate combinations of the weapon. When the Dragon Dagger is placed atop the Dragon Blade, it forms the Super Howling Cannon, which fires a extra green bolt of lightning alongside the other five beams. In Power Rangers: Dino Chronicles, the Howling Cannon was shown to be able to combine with the Dino Thunder Rangers' Supreme Z-Rex Blaster, the Quantum Ranger's Quantum Defender, the Cyber Corps Rangers' Cyber Cannon, the Paleomax Rangers' Prehistoric Blaster and the Dino Charge Rangers' Ultimate Dino Spike to form the [[Dino Dynamite|'Dino Dynamite']], '''which was the only weapon capable of destroying Voldos for good. Dragon Dagger The Dragon Dagger is the Green Mighty Morphin' Rangers' signature weapon. It is a black and gold dagger with a silver blade, a green cannelure with marking similar to a flute engraved into it, the emblem of the Dragon Power Coin at the centre of the crossguard and three gold keys similar to those of a flute on the right side of the handle. The Dragon Dagger was given to Burai by Axis during his brief visit to Earth, having been forged by Ninjor and Axis using research from the Power Coins Project, and was connected to the Dragonzord. After Tommy Oliver became the second Green Ranger, the Dragon Dagger was imbued with Rita's dark magic and became the Hellfire Sword, signifying that Tommy fought on the side of evil, unlike Burai, who fought for good. The Hellfire Sword also had the effect of heightening Tommy's insanity so he could not be reasoned with. However, during Tommy's redemption, when he used the Hellfire Sword to defend the other Rangers from a illusion of Bubba, the sword fell into lava and partially melted. When Tommy attempted to recover the remains, the Hellfire Sword emerged transformed back into the Dragon Dagger, and has remained that way since. In addition to it's uses as a weapon, it possesses limited lightning powers. It can project green concussive blasts of energy, and can be coupled with the Red Ranger's Dragon Blade for even stronger blasts. In addition to combat, the Dragon Dagger can be played as a flute that plays songs that trigger various events, such as: * Powering up the Dragon Armour for extra shielding * Teleporting the Green Ranger and his allies out of danger * Teleporting the Dragonzord to the Green Ranger's location * Summoning the Dragonzord from Tokyo Bay * Calming the Dragonzord down if it goes rampant * Causing green electricity to burst from the ground When Burai briefly lost his powers and transferred them to his younger brother Geki, he gained the Dragon Dagger and Dragon Armour. While Geki was using these powers, the Dragon Dagger changed from black, gold and green to red, gold and white, and the emblem of the Dragon Power Coin changed to that of the Tyrannosaurus Power Coin. When the Green Ranger powers were drained from Geki, Burai later regained them and the Dragon Dagger, which he once more had possession of, returned to its usual colour scheme. Power-Ups, Defensive Armour, and Other Weapons Dragon Armour The Dragon Armour is a ancient treasure of the Yamato Clan that was said to have been mined from a meteorite that fell to Earth 170 years before Zordon landed on Earth. It was later taken and used by Burai after he acquired the Green Ranger powers. Comprised of a golden chestplate and two golden armbands, the Dragon Armour is invulnerable to harm and can shield the user from any attack that hits it - as shown when Burai was brainwashed into serving Rita, or when Tommy worked for Rita to get revenge on the second team, not even a full blast from the Howling Cannon can penetrate it. The Green Ranger is also able to temporarily transfer the Dragon Armour to any other Ranger, even if they are not of the Mighty Morphin' Power Ranger teams, as shown in Power Rangers: Dino Chronicles, where Burai transferred his shield to Connor McKnight for a brief period of time to shield him from a attack from the Mesomonster. Mighty Morphin' Dino Rampage When the second team draw energy from their Power Coins, their suits change form, resembling their respective dinosaur. While in this state, they gain enhanced strength, speed, reflexes and agility. Anti-Power Sonic Foam Gun A device resembling a two-barrelled shotgun bearing the Triceratops symbol that Billy uses while in civilian form on occasion. Working as a kind of exterminator's gun, it fires magical foam that is capable of temporarily disabling a enemy's special abilities, enabling nearby civilians to escape or to distract a monster so the other Rangers can finish it off. Pterodactyl Thunder Whip A weapon that Kimberley uses while in civilian form on occasion. It is a short baton that releases a retractable whip that can be used to electrocute, whip and trip opponents, and also doubles as a grappling hook. Mirror Shield A shield designed after the Strengthening Suits' diamond pattern with the Tyrannosaurus symbol at the centre, this shield is occasionally used by Jason when he is not morphed. In addition to defensive purposes, it can also open up to reveal a reflective surface that can be used to distract and confuse opponents. Ice Beam A extinguisher-like device that Zack can use in civilian form. It fires a strong beam of ice from its spout that can quickly put out fires, freeze liquids, immobilise enemies, create a trip hazard, create a ice barrier to stop advancing Putties, and even shatter rock. Mega Heater A large rifle with a accompanying backpack that Trini has on occasion used when unmorphed. It fires a powerful heat beam that can reach temperatures of 2,000 F, used to slice through obstacles. Power Scope The '''Power Scope is a custom-fit modification to the Red Ranger's helmet that fully covers the "Tyrannosaurus mouth" area of his visor. The scope has a red long slit that allows the Red Ranger to see movement even of camouflaged opponents.Category:Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers Category:Arsenal